Wendy Marvell (LastationLover5000)/Tropes
Tropes pertaining to Wendy. A-G: Action Girl: Post-Character Development, and much quicker than the canon Wendy at that. Artificial Human Attention Whore: 'Wendy gets jealous A ''LOT of the attention the other haremettes gets, she wants Jason's attention for herself, which is made easy because she's a lolicon and can cling to Jason. 'Awesome By Analysis: '''Wendy from ''Dawn, in Part II at the least, has an amazing capacity to recognize blood on sight; this is shown when she recognized flaky and dry blood as 'human', and could dicern that it had only dried recently. It could be said, however, that she could tell it was human due to the scent of the blood itself. 'Badass Adorable: '''Equally as Badass as she is cute. *'Badass and Child Duo: The Child to Jason's Badass. *'Little Miss Badass' Baka: '''Wendy refers to Jason as an "idiot" post-timeskip for not including her on his team. Oh the tsundereness.... '''Blow You Away: Her magic's main ability. She is about to start learning her spells; and it's guaranteed she will learn faster than Vivian. *'Breath Weapon:' Literally expels air with the Sky Dragon's Roar. *'Feed It With Air / Elemental Absorption:' Can regain stamina by devouring any wind-based magic that she herself hasn't generated. The same applies to the air all around her. *'No Sell:' Most wind magic is useless against her. Unless you're a Sky God Slayer. Bi The Way: When Wendy first sees Tsuruko, she (in her own thoughts) describes the girl as beautiful and is mesmerised with her appearance, giving off this implication that she has some attraction to her. Child Mage Child Prodigy: Probably the understatement of the year. Unlike Canon!Wendy, Dawn!Wendy is shown to be very powerful, and a natural talent, possibly due to her clone nature, has a knack for figuring things out that others wouldn't guess at, such as the possibility of combining two Slayer Magics (in the middle of battle no less), and can make up powerful spells on the fly with newly gained abilities such as her Dual Element Dragon Mode. This kid sets the bar high for child mages. Clones Are People Too: '''Despite being just a clone of Wendy, Wendy is never treated as inferior or a back-up, hell, the original Wendy (and Fairy Tail for that matter) are rarely mentioned, and Wendy is treated as real as anyone else. '''Cloning Blues Combat Medic Cute Little Fangs: Comes with being a Dragon Slayer. Cute Mute: In the first chapter. Really hard to blame her, considering what happened. Creator's Pet: Played with. Doubling as Author Appeal, Wendy is Darkrai's favorite character from the main series and receives special affection throughout the story. However, she is not by any stretch of the word hated. Declaration of Protection: Wendy outright declares she will protect Jason, mainly from Mr. E. Please note she's still a child when she says this. Girl has diamond-encrusted balls to say that. Dojikko Expy: That of Rin from InuYasha. Morality Pet to a darker character? Check. Distressed Damsel (at least in the first chapter for Wendy)? Check. Genius Bruiser: Despite being focused more on her combat and medical skills, Wendy displays a surprising amount of knowledge about Time Magic and time theory, indicating she didn't spent the seven-year timeskip only training her body, but her mind as well. H-P Healing Hands Insistent Terminology: Despite Dosaman being a COMPLETE ass to her, Wendy still insists on referring to him as her "father" because "creator" sounds too artificial. Jumped At The Call: '''Averted; when Fiora offered Wendy the chance to merge with her, Wendy debated it and made sure to inquire the details before she actually accepted. '''MacGuffin Girl: Treated as such by the council. Considering that with what they obtained from her: the ability to clone Dragon Slayers and make armies of them, it's pretty justified why she's so wanted. Meaningful Name: '''"Wendy" sounds like "Windy". *With her acquisition of Water Dragon Slayer Magic, this name also becomes a pun on "Wednesday", which is known as '''Suiyobi (水曜日 Water Day) in Japanese. This is a nod to Hiro's original plans for Wendy, as she was meant to be the Water Dragon Slayer. *While the origins of Wendy's name in the canon series has no real meaning beyond her element, it takes an entirely new and additional meaning in Dawn; Wendy is old English for "friend". Wendy was Jason's first comrade in Earthland. Mundane Utility: '''Wendy can use her Bullet technique to swat bugs and win prizes. She's often reprimanded for the latter. Iris apparently suggested using her as a living air conditioner. Jason was having none of it. '''Mystical Waif: Has elements of this, including a mysterious past, bad guys wanting her, non-action status, bit of a Distressed Damsel, purehearted and kind, and The Medic. Mythology Gag: Wendy gaining the Water Dragon Slayer Magic is a nod to Earthland's Jason, Jason Uley, who is also the Water Dragon Slayer. It is also a nod to the original concept Wendy; see "Meaningful Name" above. Person of Mass Destruction: For someone so small, she can wreak as much havoc on the surroundings as any of the older members of Akatsuki, and does this with abandon. Q-V Rapunzel Hair Red Baron: She's known as the "Sky Sorceress." Of course, why she's this instead of "Sky Maiden" is what she's called as an experiment for the Magic Council. "Sorceress" is another term for "witch" in some parts, and thus the foreshadowing begins as for what the council has produced with their newly gained method of cloning. The Red Mage: '''Wendy is technically the Red Mage of Akatsuki. Despite Sky Slayer Magic being primarily healing magic, Wendy is capable of dealing out quite a bit of damage, and this is only further driven home when she gains access to Water Slayer Magic. '''Shrinking Violet: Even moreso than the original, at least at first. She grows out of it though, into a *'Clingy Jealous Girl:' Feels threatened everytime a new girl joins the harem. This still carries over post-timeskip, where she is not feeling alright at all when Clone!Tsuruko starts to become fond of Jason. She's strangely fine with Hikari, however. Shy Blue-Haired Girl Silicon-Based Life: The Clone Wendy is essentially living Lacrima, a strand of hair found by Dosaman was infused into Lacrima, and, through the use of magic and science, created a fully formed human child from the Lacrima. Despite looking like a human, and, for the most part, having all the bodily functions of a human, Wendy is still living Lacrima, living crystal given flesh-like properties, and as such, still has many weakness associated with Lacrima, most dangerously being the weakness to Red Lacrima, which can cause her to explode. Status Buff: Her Sky Dragon Slayer magic is very practical because of this. The Medic: One of very few, and probably the best. Then a certain somebody shows up. Tsundere: '''When Makoto asked if Wendy was mad at Jason, Wendy, red in the face, vehemently denies it, right down to calling Jason '''Baka at one point. Token Mini-Moe: One of two. Took a Level in Badass: Of course. W-Z Wave Motion Gun: In the form of a blast of invisible air. Yin Yang Bomb: '''Wendy is effectively a "third generation" Dragon Slayer, but is different than Rogue or Sting. She is being created from Dragon Lacrima and Wendy's own genetic material, effectively combining "first" and "second" generation in a way the third generation never could, but "third generation" is the closest way to define her. '''You Gotta Have Blue Hair Category:Tropes